Caminos de Tinta
by Antichrista
Summary: Esta es la historia de una joven escritora de Minas Tirith que todavía no sabe que su propia aventura será más sorprendente que sus historias...Un viaje siempre te lleva a descubrir algo ¿Cuál será su destino? Reviews porfavor! Capítulo 2
1. Default Chapter

Siempre sucede, en cualquier tiempo y cualquier espacio, que las cosas tomen el lugar que otras antes tenían. El moribundo sacrifica su último y esforzado aliento por aquel que lo necesita para respirar por primera vez. La sucesión imperecedera que equilibra el desastre de la perfección; en un mecanismo simple en su complejidad y eterno, como las almas de todos los que habitan, nacen y mueren en este ciclo eterno...  
  
A la mortecina luz de una vela y a través de la pequeña ventana de una modesta casa se miraba a dos personas discutir acaloradamente. La luna como el gajo de una naranja apenas iluminaba la blanca piedra de las construcciones, dándole un resplandor sutil, casi mágico.  
  
-¡No, no puedes ir frente al rey y leer eso!-  
  
-¿Y por qué no puedo? ¿acaso no es hermoso?-  
  
-Lo es, pero tus palabras no son las propias de una jovencita decente...-  
  
-¿Sabes? Esas palabras en ti ... ¡suenan a puras mentiras! –  
  
Entonces se escucharon risas.  
  
-Es precisamente por que nunca te has callado la boca el motivo por el que estás donde estás... y me has enseñado lo mismo, no me puedes coartar esa libertad ahora-  
  
-Anarya... entiéndeme un poco. Eres apenas una jovencita y esas palabras hablan de... la corte te vería con malos ojos; y a mi, me entiendes-  
  
-¡Pero eso es lo más ridículo que...! tú eres como mi padre-  
  
-Y tú como mi hija... pero en la cerrada realidad de la gente solo soy tu tutor; y soy un hombre que, finalmente, no tiene ningún lazo sanguíneo contigo ...¿Ahora entiendes? Y aún así no me explico como puedes expresarte con tal soltura sobre... esos asuntos-  
  
-No hace falta que insinúes nada y tampoco hace falta especular. Si quieres saber algo solo tienes que preguntármelo-  
  
-Eres imposible... y yo tengo la culpa. Así que si quiero saber algo lo pregunto. Muy bien. ¿Anarya, tienes un amante?-  
  
-¡No digas bobadas! sabes que paso las tardes con la nariz enterrada en los libros y en los pergaminos... igual que tú. No tengo ningún amante y ni siquiera las ganas de tenerlo. Creo que todavía soy joven para esas cosas-  
  
-Precisamente, joven... por favor, entrega otra poesía; alguna trivialidad sobre el amanecer de la Ciudad Blanca o algo así, yo que sé-  
  
-Ya han tenido suficiente de eso... nunca creí que esto de escribir tuviera que ser por encargo; y mucho menos tan reprimido-  
  
-Si no fuera por eso no tendríamos de qué vivir; da gracias a la reina y a sus hijos que gustan de escuchar nuevas poesías en las noches estrelladas... ¡y que te paguen por ello! Además parece que olvidas que apenas son unos niños...-  
  
-El joven Eldarion deja de serlo ya...-  
  
-¡Y agradece a no sé quién que no soy tu padre, que si lo fuera ya te hubiera corrido de esta casa, muchachita indecente!-  
  
Y de nuevo, se escucharon risas.  
  
Releyó los versos inscritos con una mano antes trémula en el pergamino. Su letra era casi ilegible y representaba para ella el código sagrado que podía traducir el lenguaje de su alma. Como un instrumento místico para leerse a sí misma y leer, desde sus ojos, al mundo que le rodeaba. Impreciso a veces, inasible otras tantas, pero siempre fiel a lo que ella le tenía que decir al mundo... a lo que se tenía que decir.  
  
Se apartó el flequillo de la cara y miró con decepción su poema. Apenas cuatro versos y apenas los versos más sinceros que habían salido de su pluma; sin embargo serían enterrados en la tumba de los pergaminos a medio terminar y los demás poemas que jamás enseñó... todos en aquel baúl, a que el polvo y el tiempo los olvidasen. Empezó, casi sin darse cuenta, a leer en voz alta...  
  
"Quiero ir de tu piel a mi universo  
  
descubrirme en ella  
  
intolerable, insensata...  
  
Quiero matar en tu piel  
  
a todas las circunstancias  
  
Que no dejan que mi piel..."  
  
-Es muy hermoso, Anarya... en realidad, pero...-  
  
La interrumpieron. Él sabía interrumpir precisamente cuando debía hacerlo.  
  
-Ya, que lo he entendido-  
  
Un hombre alto y delgado, demasiado pálido, puso su delgada mano en los cabellos revueltos y disparejos de una muchacha que no se le parecía casi en nada. Su mirada pesada de ojos grandes y helados contrastaba con sus ojos de semilla de trigo, pequeños y castaños. Y sus modos cariñosos, que solo ella conocía, eran apenas un ligerísimo gesto contrastado con los fuertes abrazos que ella sabía darle.  
  
-Siempre fuiste una niña especial, nunca como las otras... pero me haces sentir culpable-  
  
La muchacha lo miró con una mueca de confusión; entonces el hombre tomó asiento a su lado, jalando un banquillo.  
  
-¿Culpable?-  
  
-Tu madre te hubiese criado como una niña normal... y como la dama que deberías ser. Nunca debí meterte estas bobadas de escribir en la cabeza...-  
  
-Todavía te ganan los comentarios de la gente, Dírhavel... el mundo, la gente, la historia es recordada por sus palabras, ¡es como si hubiéramos sido elegidos para ser la memoria de la Ciudad Blanca este momento!... ¡no me digas que son bobadas si ambos hemos dado casi toda la vida por estas palabras... con palabras recuerdo a mi madre, con palabras la mantengo viva, de esto me mantengo viva...!-  
  
Su pasión era inmensa. Le brillaban los ojos y hasta parecía que el rostro se le iluminara. Necesitaba siempre que ella lo animase a seguir el inusual estilo de vida que llevaban. Eran una familia: ella, él y la poesía.  
  
-Se te miran los ojos cansados, debes dormir-  
  
-¿Recibiste la carta de Anardil? ¿Cuándo vendrá?- dijo la muchacha entre bostezos. Se acomodaba en su lecho y se cubría con algunas mantas.  
  
-Hace dos noches que salió de Ithilien, mañana al atardecer podría ya estar aquí-  
  
-Nunca debió irse, lo extraño...-  
  
Dírhavel besó la frente de la muchacha y apagó la vela de su escritorio. Anarya observó su silueta bajar la escalera de nuevo a la planta baja. Entonces cayó dormida.  
  
Vivían en una casa oscura y desordenada; fría por la construcción de piedra y con un olor a humedad y a ideas encerradas. Las mesas repletas de velas derretidas y de papeles, papeles por todos lados. La carta de Anardil seguía abierta en la mesa. El escueto mensaje donde se dejaba leer que estaría por Minas Tirith en 3 días. El tercer día era mañana y Dírhavel siempre se ponía nervioso en presencia de aquel muchacho. Siempre por las noches daba vueltas en el salón, pensando, cavilando, recordando y hablando consigo mismo dentro de esa insondable y extraña cabeza.  
  
Tardó mucho tiempo más en caer dormido, en el sillón y con un libro en las manos que a la mañana siguiende Anarya quitó de sus manos.  
  
-"Narn i hin Húrin"- murmuró y esbozó una sonrisa. -¿lo repasas por enésima vez?-  
  
Anarya salía temprano por las mañanas vestida siempre igual: sobriamente de negro y una capa color vino para enfrentarse a las entonces frías mañanas de Gondor. Desde hacia algunos meses era la institutriz de las hijas del rey. Pasaba la mañana revisando caligrafías, repartiendo lecturas de historia y ciencia a unas inquietas y hermosas niñas que rara vez estaban dispuestas a portarse con seriedad.  
  
Caminaba 4 niveles hacia arriba en la ciudad para llegar al palacio de los reyes. Entraba por la puertita donde la cocinera y los pajes y saludaba a todos con un buen humor que la caracterizaba. Tomaba un frugal desayuno en las cocinas junto con las otras damas que servían a la reina y luego llegaba hasta el salón donde impartía sus clases. Aquel no era un día diferente a los demás.  
  
-¡Anarya!- gritó una pequeña de cabello negrísimo y ojos grises. El torbellino vestido de blanco corrió a su encuentro y le dio un abrazo.  
  
-Buen día princesa Silmariël. Sóis la única que todavía no aprende comportarse a mi llegada- dijo Anarya con una sonrisa y observó a las hermanas de la pequeña. Sentadas a la mesa con un gran libro abierto. –ojalá nunca aprendas- murmuró.  
  
-Señorita Anarya, repasamos la lección como nos dijo. Hoy debemos ver un nuevo capítulo- dijo la mayor de las niñas.  
  
-Me es grato saber, princesa Eiliant, que tengo alumnas tan dedicadas-  
  
-La historia es tan aburrida- exclamó Silmariël, dejándose caer en uno de los sillones del salón.  
  
-¡Ojalá no la tuviéramos que estudiar nunca!- dijo también la princesa que hasta ahora no había hablado.  
  
-Si eso queríeis, princesa Silmariël, prinesa Narquelië, yo podría cerrar el libro y dejarlas tranquilas- dijo Anarya con una sonrisa cáustica – No me importaría dejar que un par de princesas se quedaran tontas de por vida.  
  
-¿Tontas?- preguntó claramente molesta Narquelië  
  
-Así es princesa, ¿te has preguntado qué es lo que hace a una persona? Lo que vive, lo que aprende... y como no tienen edad suficiente para lanzarse al mundo y aprender de la vida tienen que experimentar algo menos peligroso, como un libro-  
  
-Yo no quiero aprender nada- replicó Narquelië  
  
-Bien, serás otra Dama con los mejores vestidos, la más hermosa pero con la cabecita hueca. ¿Eso es lo que deseáis?-  
  
Narquelië negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Entonces vamos, que soy una maestra muy malvada, veamos este capítulo-  
  
La mañana se dejó ir como tantas otras. Anarya les narraba las historias de la Tierra Media con gran emoción a las princesas de oscuros cabellos. Después escribían y ella revisaba y casi siempre las dejaba descansar un buen rato con otro tipo de lecturas; lecturas que a veces ella misma elaboraba. Cuentos sobre otras realidades y otros tiempos, de grandes señoras y grandes hazañas como las que ella vio de muy niña. Escribía, escribía siempre con un gran temor a que se le borrasen los recuerdos.  
  
Anarya no era particularmente bella pero su gran sonrisa la hacía una muchacha agradable. Siempre lucía desaliñada, apurada, despeinada, con las manos y el vestido manchados de tinta de escribir y más escribir. Por las calles no era bien vista; la hijastra del bardo del palacio, igual de loca que él, igual de irreverente. Apenas era una jovencita pero comenzaba a tener aquella sensación de estar encerrada, de no ser entendida.  
  
Al llegar a su casa saludaba a Dírhael, quien casi siempre seguía leyendo; compartían la comida y Anarya le hablaba de las princesas; de lo grandes que se ponían, de lo listas que eran aunque a veces fueran perezosas. Y llegaba con la cabeza hecha un hervidero de ideas, con la mano ávida de escribir y dar forma a todo aquello que recordaba, que soñaba, que deseaba.  
  
Voià le nouveau fic! Jejejeje si, uno nuevo, ya hacía falta no? Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben sus revius son los que me animan a seguir así que anímense y déjenme uno con todos sus comentarios!  
  
Espero además que lo sigan pues esto apenas comienza...  
  
Gracias a Altariel por su apoyo en esta peligrosa empresa jejeje.  
  
Seeya! 


	2. Un pasado lejano

Era muy temprano... o muy tarde. La noche era densamente oscura aunque los ojos de los caballeros se habían habituado ya a andar a ciegas. A los caballos tampoco parecía importarles mucho, pues igual se habían resignado a la decisión de sus amos.  
  
Tilion nunca le era fiel a ningún viajero; podía favorecerles con desinterés algunas noches, iluminando de plata su camino, más otras cuando el vagabundo de los cielos se encontrara cansado o de brillo mermado a causa de Arien, el cielo tendría que esperar, como calmo y oscuro mar, a que fuese iluminado. En el espeso bosque se adivinaban dos figuras que, parecía, cabalgaban en la oscuridad. Las capas oscuras chispeaban apenas perceptibles por la insignia real bordada en las espaldas.  
  
-Anardil... ¡Anardil!-dijo una de las dos figuras, un caballero, por el tono de su voz - ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡De nuevo estás equivocando el camino!-  
  
Los caballos se detuvieron un momento  
  
-Solo fue una pequeña confusión-  
  
-La cuarta de la noche-  
  
-No exageres, Bergil-  
  
-Creo que deberíamos quedarnos aquí; no sé cual es tu prisa por llegar cuanto antes sin esperar ni un minuto para descansar. Por un momento me hiciste creer que dormías encima del corcel-  
  
-No me gusta perder el tiempo. Es mejor así... y qué más da ahora, no podemos quedarnos aquí, no sabemos ni siquiera que hay en el piso o a nuestro alrededor-  
  
Bergil miró a Anardil; su rostro apenas eran formas diluidas por las sombras, pero le predecía el semblante serio y decidido aunque sabía que en el fondo deseaba desesperadamente descansar. Rió levemente.  
  
-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-  
  
-Tu necedad. Tu necedad es muy graciosa... y mucho más el modo en que haces que tus ideas ridículas parezcan serias y bien planeadas-  
  
-¡¿Ideas ridículas?! Si son tan ridículas lo gracioso es que me sigas-  
  
Bergil dejó ir una sonora carcajada  
  
-¡Y no hagas tanto ruido! Pareces un chiquillo, nunca recuerdas lo precavido que hay que ser, ni todo lo que en la guardia nos repiten a diario-  
  
-Precavidos, sí, vaya que lo somos, andando a tientas en la oscuridad por un bosque-  
  
-¡A callar ! Regresa a Ithilien si tanto te molesta este viaje-  
  
Bergil negó con la cabeza aunque Anardil no lo pudo ver. Y simplemente siguieron cabalgando con la memoria como única brújula en aquel camino. Se detenían a discutir algún momento sobre el mismo asunto y seguían hasta que la oscuridad fue cediendo a una luz azul y luego celeste del amanecer. Los árboles dejaban de estar tan juntos y se dispersaban en una planicie de pastizales verdes y castaños. A lo lejos, los campos sembrados les anunciaban que estaban ya en la gran llanura que circundaba Minas Tirith; la ciudad blanca todavía no se podía ver, pero detrás de la gran montaña ya se auguraba su blancura.  
  
A la trémula luz del sol naciente las dos figuras se distinguían bien: dos caballeros de la guardia de Ithilien, vestidos a la usanza de estos, con capas y ropas de azul real y en el pecho el emblema del país de la Luna bordado en plata. El caballero que iba al frente era alto y delgado, pero notablemente fuerte, de cabello rubio perfectamente atado con una cinta de cuero; aunque su gesto era serio sus ojos eran como esos que parecen sonreír siempre. Detrás iba su compañero, de cabello casi negro y como despeinado por el aire, los ojos castaños como las hojas de otoño eran tan severos como su semblante.  
  
-Por fin, Pelennor se encuentra ya muy cerca- dijo Bergil  
  
-¿Quieres ya dejar de hablar en ese tono?-  
  
-¿Cuál tono? Siempre hablo así-  
  
-No, hablas como si dijeras "te lo dije", ese tono pasivo agresivo de represión cínica que...-  
  
Bergil rió.  
  
-Necesitas relajarte, Anardil, te has puesto un poco maniático... y dices que es tu hermana la que tiene las palabras viciadas y la que está loca-  
  
-¡Pero yo...! ¡Es que te encanta sacarme de quicio...! ¡y no...! ¡¡¡ahh!!!... estoy harto-  
  
Anardil espoleó a su caballo y cabalgó rápidamente por la llanura, sacándole gran ventaja a Bergil, aunque este no tardó en alcanzarlo. Por lo menos otra de sus tantas discusiones había servido para apretar el paso. A simple vista parecían no soportarse, pero desde hacía más de quince años eran los mejores amigos, como lo habían sido sus padres. Bergil tenía un año más que Anardil cuando este había perdido a su padre en el Sitio de Gondor. Desde ese momento no pudieron estar más unidos. Sí, eran los mejores amigos aunque fueran tan diferentes y aunque a Bergil le encantara sacar de quicio a Anardil. Claro, nunca lo aceptaría.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoO  
  
La mañana ya estaba bien entrada y era uno de esos días en los que Anarya simplemente no estaba concentrada para dar clases a las princesas. Las había dejado que jugaran en el salón, pero sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar sospechas. Solo la mayor, Eiliant, estaba sentada al lado de ella, en un sillón frente a la ventana y leía.  
  
Las carcajadas de Narquelië y Silmariël eran cada vez más estruendosas, incluso se escuchaban golpes y demás barullo pero Anarya estaba perdida mirando el horizonte. Ni siquiera se percató de cuando la puerta del salón fue abierta y las niñas se quedaron súbitamente calladas.  
  
-¡Aiya ada!- dijo Silmariël con su inocente sonrisa, sin recordar que debería estar estudiando sus lecciones. Narquelië, un poco más conciente, detuvo en seco la persecución a su pequeña hermana y con los ojos de cordero asustado miró a su padre.  
  
Eiliant dejó de leer y casi con la misma mirada que Narquelië contempló la alta figura que estaba en el marco de la puerta.  
  
El rey caminó lentamente hasta el sillón frente a la ventana donde estaba la institutriz de sus hijas. Eiliant no se movió y a cambio miró a Anarya quien seguía con la mirada perdida.  
  
-Tened buen día, Dama Anarya-  
  
La muchacha dio un brinco al ser sacada de sus reflexiones y casi se cae del asiento. Silmariël comenzó a reír pero la enojada mirada de Eiliant la silenció al instante. Con aquella cara de vergüenza Anarya no podía siquiera mirar al rey. Hizo la reverencia correspondiente y contestó a su saludo en un casi imperceptible murmullo  
  
-Supongo que mis hijas habrán ya terminado sus lecciones-  
  
-Las lecciones... sí... eso.... Eiliant va adelantada... y, bueno...- Anarya guardó silencio un momento, tomó aire y por fin levantó la mirada – He de deciros la verdad, majestad; me encuentro tan desconcentrada y distraída para dar clases que decidí dejarles a las princesas un rato de descanso. Creo que la escena que habéis contemplado no es la mejor muestra de mi trabajo como institutriz, lo cual lamento profundamente, pero...-  
  
El rey esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro que le pasó como un rayo de luz. Anarya fue interrumpida por este gesto y no dijo más nada.  
  
-No os preocupéis, Dama Anarya, si yo y mi esposa os aceptamos como institutriz en este hogar es por vuestra capacidad como tal. No espero ver a mis hijas esclavizadas, en cambio creo que sus clases son bastante provechosas- puntualizó el rey.  
  
Le llamaba "hogar" a aquel frío palacio. Sonreía. Se arrodillaba a la altura de su hija más pequeña. Reía. Daba. El Rey Elessar. Era una leyenda y sin embargo mirarle de frente era ver al hombre más sencillo y noble jamás visto. Siempre daba. Era el rey y tenía un don; entonces tenía que dar.  
  
Anarya había sido aceptada como institutriz después de algunos meses componiendo poesías y canciones para las noches en el salón del fuego del palacio. La hijastra del bardo real no podía ser mejor maestra de lenguas e historia, por joven que fuese. Y a las niñas parecía caerles bien, aunque el príncipe Eldarion jamás había emitido un solo comentario hacia ella. Parecía no emitirlo hacia cosa alguna en realidad, especialmente desde que le habían metido en la cabeza aquello de que ya era mayorcito.  
  
Anarya revolvía libros y pergaminos, hablando rápidamente al Rey Elessar sobre lo que sus hijas habían estado aprendiendo las últimas semanas; este solo la contemplaba ir de un lado a otro y decir miles y miles de cosas  
  
-Padre, el Capitán de la Guardia te busca en...-  
  
Un muchacho alto y con una belleza que dejaba de ser la de un niño abrió la puerta de golpe. Su voz era un poco seria pero sus ojos todavía reían con el mismo brillo que el de sus pequeñas hermanas. El príncipe Eldarion, innegablemente, llevaba en sus venas sangre de la antigua raza.  
  
-Lo siento, no sabía que estabas ocupado- siguió Eldarion  
  
El Rey se retiró con un ademán y salió rápidamente por la puerta. Su hijo se quedó parado en el mismo lugar, sin saber más que hacer  
  
-Ya no se le mira por estos lugares, Príncipe- dijo Anarya mientras ordenaba los libros que había sacado de su lugar  
  
-Mis obligaciones han cambiado-  
  
-¡Mirate nada más! ¡hablas como un anciano!-  
  
-Usted debería hablar con menos soltura...-  
  
Narquelië miró a Anarya y sin que su hermano se diera cuenta, lo remedó en voz baja, lo que provocó la risa de todas. El príncipe hizo una mustia reverencia y se fue, cerrando la puerta sonoramente.  
  
-Así ha estado últimamente, se ha hecho tan aburrido y tonto-  
  
-Silmariël tiene razón, parece como si en una noche hubiera llegado otro hermano más antipático y más regañón...-  
  
-No hablen así de su hermano- dijo Eiliant  
  
-Todos los hermanos en algún momento de su vida se hacen aburridos y tontos... pero no se preocupen, pronto tendremos al otro Eldarion de vuelta-  
  
-¿Y tú como lo sabes?- preguntó la pequeña Silmariël  
  
-Es que yo tengo un hechizo mágico que hará que su hermano el de antes regrese-  
  
-¡¿En serio?! ¡enséñanos!- gritaron Silmariël y Narquelië a coro, realmente entusiasmadas.  
  
-Tendrán que esperar un día donde llueva y brille el sol. Cuando miren un arcoiris entonces levantan sus manos y bailan a los dioses de la lluvia y del sol... después, en cuanto vean a su hermano, tienen que darle un gran beso-  
  
-¡¿Hasta ese día?!-  
  
-Sí, son días muy especiales-  
  
-Anarya ¿Qué mirabas por la ventana?- preguntó Eiliant de pronto. Anarya guardó silencio y esbozó una sonrisa, de nuevo dirigida hacia el amplio ventanal. La puerta de nuevo se abrió; aquel salón parecía el más concurrido del día.  
  
-Dama Anarya, dos caballeros de Ihtilien han venido a buscarla- dijo una de las doncellas de la Reina.  
  
-¡de Ithilien! ¡Gracias, gracias Nibenís!-  
  
Anarya salió corriendo y detrás de ella las princesas, pues la curiosidad las mataba: saber quién o qué era capaz de hacer que su institutriz corriera de esa manera. Atravesó los corredores de piedra sin importarle quien estuviera a su paso y por la puerta principal se dejó ir.  
  
-¡¡Hermano!!-  
  
Anarya abrazó efusivamente a uno de los dos caballeros que la esperaban. Aunque saltó a sus brazos este no respondió inmediatamente, como si no estuviese acostumbrado a aquellas demostraciones de afecto. Correspondió al abrazo de su hermana fríamente.  
  
-¡Mírate nada más! siempre que te vuelvo a ver estas cambiadísimo... ¡y tú Bergil! ¡ no lo puedo creer!-  
  
Anarya dio un mucho menos prolongado abrazo a Bergil del que le había dado a su hermano.  
  
-El que no cree lo que ve soy yo, apenas ayer eras una niñita- dijo Bergil sonriendo. Anardil apenas decía nada, contemplando la escena. Miraba a su hermana de pies a cabeza, notando que no coincidía en absoluto con el modelo de una jovencita distinguida como, según Anardil, debía ser.  
  
-¿Y este es el aspecto que tienes siempre ante las hijas del Rey Elessar?- preguntó después de examinarla.  
  
Anarya se miró el vestido y lo desarrugó un poco.  
  
-¿Qué tiene de malo? No soy su maestra del buen vestir-  
  
-¿Y ese cabello? He de suponer que es la moda entre las damas de Minas Tirith-  
  
-Déjate de sarcasmos, Anardil, entiendo perfectamente que para tus ojos no soy ninguna niña fina como las que te gusta admirar... lo siento, pero así soy yo y soy tu hermana, me vea como me vea-  
  
Anarya se había alterado un poco; no por la opinión de su hermano sobre su aspecto, sino por la actitud de este, que después de meses de no verla lo primero que hiciera fuera señalarla.  
  
-No es por mi gusto que deberías arreglarte mejor, es por simple decoro, hermana, estás ante el Rey, la Reina y sus hijos-  
  
-Pues el Rey, la Reina y sus hijos no me tienen aquí por mi cara bonita, que sé que no la tengo, sino por lo que hay en mi cabeza... ¿Qué te han hecho en Ithilien? ¿De cuándo acá te importan tanto las apariencias?-  
  
El tono de la conversación era ya casi el de una hiriente discusión y el hasta ahora silente Bergil, quien ya se mostraba bastante incómodo, intervino.  
  
-Anarya, vamos, no lo dijo con esa intención...- dijo Bergil con una sonrisa conciliadora.  
  
Bergil le dirigió a Anardil una mirada fulminante, que decía casi como si lo hubiera dicho con palabras que no replicara, ni contestara, ni enfureciera más a su hermana.  
  
-Intenciones... siempre tiene la misma intención de...-  
  
-Vamos, tranquila...- Bergil interrumpió a la muchacha para detener de una vez la discusión. Recordó aquellos años cuando jugaban en las calles de Minas Tirith; a decir verdad, poco había cambiado: Bergil seguía defendiendo a la pequeña hermana de su amigo, quien no se cansaba de molestarla. Poco había cambiado: las espadas antes de madera ahora eran de metal y la niña a la que defendía era ahora una joven de extraña belleza. Reparó un momento en sus ojos, igual de chispeantes y furibundos que antaño...  
  
-Iremos a casa en cuanto recoja mis cosas ¿Está bien?-  
  
Ambos asintieron; Anarya solía hablar dando órdenes y las preguntas que hacía eran por mera cortesía. Mientras se dirigía al gran portón tres pequeñas vestidas de blanco la interceptaron  
  
-¿Quiénes son, Anarya? ¡Dinos!- dijo Silmariël con su cautivadora e infantil sonrisa  
  
-El que es parecido a mi es mi hermano... y el otro es su...nuestro mejor amigo- dijo mirándolos de nuevo a más distancia.  
  
-¡Y andan vestidos diferente que los guardias de aquí!¿Los podemos ver de cerca?- preguntó Narquelië. Anarya sonrió y tomó de la mano a las más pequeñas.  
  
-Bergil, Anardil, las princesas del reino los quieren conocer- dijo Anarya con toda la propiedad posible. Ellos hicieron reverencias; Anardil con la expresión totalmente seria y Bergil sonriendo.  
  
-¿Por qué se visten diferente?- preguntó con soltura Narquelië a Anardil. Este dudó un momento, como si la presencia de aquellas tres inofensivas niñas lo pusieran en extremo nervioso.  
  
-No molestes a los caballeros, Narquelië- dijo Eiliant, jalando a su hermana hacia atrás. Por un momento miró a Anardil y algo le recordó a su propio hermano. Sin duda serían las más hermosas; Anardil vio el lustroso cabello de Narquelië y luego reparó en los grandes y profundos ojos grises de la princesa mayor.  
  
-No es molestia, su alteza... vestimos diferente por que somos caballeros de la guardia de Ithilien, el País de la Luna- respondió Bergil al ver el nerviosismo de su amigo.  
  
-¿Y eso está muy lejos?- siguió Silmariël  
  
-No demasiado, pero ciertamente más lejano de lo que sus ojos pueden ver-  
  
-Bien niñas, suficiente, es ya hora de comer y no quiero que se retrasen en la mesa- dijo Anarya. Los caballeros hicieron una reverencia ante las princesas y se alejaron acompañadas de su institutriz.  
  
OoOoOoOo  
  
-No tienes la menor vergüenza- dijo de pronto Bergil a Anardil mientras bajaban por las calles blancas de Minas Tirith. Anarya se había adelantado a comprar algunas cosas para comer.  
  
-¿Perdón?-  
  
-Llegas y después de no ver a tu hermana por más de un año lo primero que haces es sermonearla-  
  
-Vamos, Bergil, ¿es que acaso no la has visto? Y con esa pinta trabaja en el palacio...-  
  
-Si en el palacio no le dicen nada es por que no les molesta. Además, como siempre, exageras... solo tenía el cabello un poco revuelto-  
  
-Tu sabes que no hablaba solo de aspecto... nunca he confiado en el estilo de vida que lleva con Dírhavel-  
  
-Tu madre y tu padre en su momento le confiaron su crianza, tendrás que confiar en él. Te lo digo desde ahora, no quiero saber de otra de tus tontas discusiones, no te llevan a nada; la chica es así, Dírhavel es así... ¿Ella está bien, no?-  
  
Anardil dudó un momento.  
  
-Sí, se le ve feliz... la quiero y en realidad me alegro de verla- dijo sonriendo mustiamente, por primera vez.  
  
-Pero nunca te atreverías a decírselo de frente-  
  
Siguieron caminando y Anarya los encontró al doblar una esquina. Al ver el alto naranjo, Anardil supo que estaban por llegar. Cuando se fue de Minas Tirith era apenas una triste rama que ahora estaba alta y fuerte; detrás del naranjo estaba la fachada blanca de la casa del Bardo. Casi no había cambiado y si no fuera por las manchas de humedad en la pared diría que estaba impecable. Dírhavel estaba afuera sobre un banco de madera blanca, libro en mano y con su sempiterna pipa. No notó la presencia de nadie hasta que estuvieron realmente cerca.  
  
-¡Hola! Hemos llegado- dijo Anarya sonriendo. Saludó a Dírhavel como de costumbre, con un gran abrazo que casi lo tira del banco y luego entró a la casa. Las ventanas estaban abiertas y el desastre habitual estaba lo más ordenado posible. Frunció el ceño, su casa nunca lucía así, incluso en anteriores visitas de su hermano.  
  
-Dírhavel- saludó Anardil, inclinando la cabeza. Bergil lo imitó  
  
-Anardil, Bergil, cuánto tiempo...- respondió el bardo amablemente. Anardil forzó una sonrisa y entró en la casa.  
  
-Dírhavel cuánto tiempo en realidad, te estás haciendo viejo- bromeó Bergil. Dírhavel sonrió y dio un abrazo al rubio muchacho.  
  
-Tal como este mundo, Bergil...¿Cómo está Beregond?-  
  
-Está y con eso me basta... – dijo sonriendo tristemente – Creo que el tiempo comienza a pesarle-  
  
-Todavía es pronto, no hay de qué preocuparse... entremos-  
  
Anarya estaba ya dando vueltas en la cocina y en menos de una hora la comida estuvo servida en la mesa más o menos propiamente presentada. Anardil miró con desconfianza los alimentos que su hermana había preparado, pero se atrevió a probar un poco.  
  
-Creías que no sabía cocinar ¿eh?- preguntó Anarya con una gran sonrisa de triunfo  
  
-No, no- mintió Anardil  
  
-Aunque le podrías dar mejor aspecto a esto- comentó Bergil y Anarya rió  
  
-¿Cuál es la obsesión de los caballeros de Ithilien por el aspecto? Bergil, si yo fuera jorobada, calva y de cuello torcido serías mi amigo?-  
  
-Claro que sí ¡hasta te tomaría por esposa!-  
  
-Y a ti ni te pregunto, Anardil, que jorobada, calva y de cuello torcido seguiría siendo tu hermana y saldría a pasear contigo todos los días te gustara o no-  
  
Anardil solo negaba con la cabeza y comía con avidez, pues además de que estaba realmente delicioso no había probado alimento desde la noche anterior. Dírhavel se limitaba a comer en silencio, como si tuviera que guardarse las palabras para no revelar un secreto. Anarya lo notó, más la presencia de su hermano y su amigo la hicieron olvidarlo. Después de una inesperadamente agradable comida, acomodaron su poco equipaje en el gran cuarto de arriba. La tarde se sucedió tranquilamente, mientras todos compartían un perezoso, que no incómodo, silencio en la sala de estar. Anarya tocaba un pequeño instrumento que Dírhavel le había construido años atrás y recitaba sus poemas más rítmicos con el timbre de voz tan especial que tenía, grave, paciente, casi parecía que iba a ronronear.  
  
Cuando la luz natural empezó a menguar, los caballeros salieron de su ensoñación. Curiosamente, Dírhavel se levantó de golpe, como si algo hubiese recordado y casi corrió a su escritorio, donde revolvía papeles buscando algo.  
  
-Anarya, ¿No te has cansado de cantar?- preguntó Bergil, estirándose  
  
-¿Por qué, quieres que me calle?- preguntó la muchacha, sonriente.  
  
-Claro que no, sabes que me gusta escucharte... pero podrías dejarlo ya y salir a dar un paseo, claro, con nosotros-  
  
Anarya sonrió de nuevo y subió a ponerse una capa negra de un tejido muy grueso. Con todos los ánimos del mundo preguntó a su hermano y a su tutor si vendrían.  
  
-Lo siento, Any, estoy un poco cansado y tengo que terminar unos pergaminos- dijo Dírhavel sin apartar los ojos de su escritorio desordenado  
  
-Yo los alcanzaré en un momento más- puntualizó su hermano que había cambiado su semblante adormilado por uno pensativo.  
  
-Bien, pero no te tardes mucho, ¡recuerda que viniste para estar conmigo!-  
  
Anardil le sonrió y su hermana, un poco sorprendida por el gesto, se despidió de él tronándole un beso en la mejilla.  
  
Los dos salieron y caminaron tranquilamente, sin rumbo fijo. Había poca gente en las calles y por el humo de algunas chimeneas se percibían olores de una aromática cena gondoriana. Atravesaron varias calles sin decir nada; pacientes, alimentándose de imágenes que entraban por sus ojos y también de lejanos recuerdos, tal lúcidos y brillantes como si fueran el mismo presente.  
  
-La luna está llena-  
  
-¿Sabías que durante la luna llena la gente se pone más... loca?-  
  
-Dudo que tú puedas ponerte más loca de lo que ya estás-  
  
Anarya tomó el brazo de Bergil y trató de mordérselo juguetonamente, pero el caballero se apartó entre risas.  
  
-Además de loca, sanguinaria-  
  
-Sí, así que ten cuidado...¡y tenme mucho miedo!- la chica intentó su misma jugada de pero Bergil la esquivó una vez más.  
  
Transitaban pausadamente por Minas Tirith. A Bergil le encantaba ese brillo argentino que tenía la gran Ciudad Blanca a esa hora; todo parecía estar cubierto por un velo azul brillante que la hacía aún más hermosa, perfilando sus pilares y sus fachadas de sobria arquitectura. Llevaban el mismo paso y ambos sonreían. No hacía falta llenar los silencios con palabras huecas si compartían el mismo placer de regresar el tiempo; regresar a aquellos días cuando todo era sencillo, tranquilo y feliz.  
  
Bergil se detuvo un momento y de golpe, cambió su expresión.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Anarya, todavía con una inocultable sonrisa  
  
-No es posible- dijo el rubio caballero preocupado – No puedo haberlo perdido...-  
  
-¿Perder qué cosa? Dime, yo puedo ayudarte a buscar-  
  
-Mi padre me mataría, una llave.... diablos...-  
  
Se removía todos los bolsillos sin encontrar nada. Le dio a Anarya un saco que llevaba colgado a la cintura mientras el buscaba en cualquier lado donde pudiera guardar algo  
  
-Ten, busca aquí-  
  
-¿Una llave? Por lo menos dime como es o...-  
  
Anarya sacó del saco la única cosa que estaba ahí: una cadena de algo más brillante que la plata, de la cual colgaba una piedra azul en varios tonos, como una luna llena. Bergil sonrió y dejó de buscar.  
  
-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó  
  
-Sí... es muy bello... Pero aquí no está la llave-  
  
-No hay ninguna llave tonta, te quería dar una sorpresa-  
  
La muchacha le dio un golpe en el hombro y luego se quedó extrañamente seria  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-  
  
-Es que... es muy bonito, seguro que te costó mucho...-  
  
-Calla, eso no importa... Si te lo doy es por que...- Bergil dudó un momento- Por todos los cumpleaños que te debo-  
  
Anarya rió y se puso el colgante, admirándolo cada dos minutos o en cada vidriera que encontrara. Mientras caminaban compartían vivos recuerdos de la infancia y no pararon de reír cuando Bergil mencionó aquel suceso con las abejas; entonces pensaban que en un frasco podrían tener un criadero y ganar mucho dinero con la miel. Lo que consiguieron fueron innumerables picaduras y además, un regaño del padre de Anarya. Sus risas, si se les escuchaba bien, dejaban asomar un manchón de melancolía.  
  
Entraron en un acogedor lugar donde había bastante música (y bebida). Anarya solía frecuentar ese lugar pues conocía bien a la dueña, una señora frondosa, de ojos grises y una sonrisa acogedora. Por algún motivo apreciaba su compañía e incluso a veces Anarya misma la ayudaba a atender el concurrido local. La mujer le dio la bienvenida y después se quedó pasmada con el rostro de Bergil, que sin embargo le trajo recuerdos de años atrás. Comenzaron a hablar de los sucesos históricos de aquel entonces...  
  
-Sí, eras tú el niño que buscó y buscó Athelas hasta encontrarla y llevársela al Rey Elessar personalmente, ¡lo recuerdo bien!-  
  
Bergil sonrió y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, mientras daba un trago a la cerveza que la mujer le había ofrecido. Poco rato después Anardil apareció en la taberna con el semblante más serio de lo normal. Incluso se ahorró sus comentarios o miradas reprobatorias para su hermana, que estaba cantando y tocando una percusión en medio del salón. Sin poder ignorar esta actitud, Bergil le preguntó si sucedía algo y este solo le hizo la seña de que lo acompañara. Entonces salieron del lugar.  
  
Anarya, al terminar su canción, bajó del pequeño escenario. No vio ni a Bergil ni a Anardil. Después de zafarse amablemente de muchos elogios de desconocidos para sus canciones, salió y permaneció un rato en el marco de la puerta, alumbrada por el farol de la calle. El viento frío le rozó la cara y se puso la capucha. Miró a ambos lados y al fondo del callejón, doblando una esquina, adivinó la figura de su hermano.  
  
Se acercó en total silencio y sin ser vista; no solía ser silenciosa y tampoco acechara a la gente, pero algo le decía que esta vez tendría que hacerlo...  
  
-Dírhavel me lo dijo, la carta está ahí...-  
  
-...no, Anardil, no lo creo...-  
  
Anarya apenas podía escuchar sus voces y perdía gran parte de la conversación.  
  
-... no, ella no lo sabe todavía...-  
  
-Debería-  
  
-¿Y entonces perderla?-  
  
-¿Crees que tomaría esa decisión?-  
  
Por más que se esforzaba, no podía descifrar las trémulas voces que solo se emplean cuando se hablan secretos. Frunció el ceño; hablaban de ella pero no encontraba ninguna coherencia a las palabras de su hermano, ni a las de Bergil.  
  
-Tendría que ver la carta...-  
  
-... entonces...-  
  
-...Entonces iría con Isilya...-  
  
Aquel nombre retumbó en su mente, pero antes de que pudiera pensar cualquier cosa un rayo en el cielo partió la oscuridad y también el silencio. Antes de que voltearan tuvo que mentir demasiado bien, como si apenas los hubiera visto...  
  
-¿Qué hacen aquí, tontos? Se van a mojar, vamos adentro- les dijo Anarya con su gran sonrisa, para maquillar el hecho de que había estado espiándolos.  
  
Los tres caminaron de nuevo hacia la taberna, sin decir una palabra.  
  
OXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXO  
  
Bueno, aquí les dejo este segundo capítulo y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! No creí que esta humilde historia fuera a tener tanto éxito! Ojalá les haya gustado tanto como a mi  
  
Gracias a Nariko (yeah, nueva historia! Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, a ver si te encuentro por MSN), a Altáriel (mil gracias por tu ayuda guapa y si no por tu ayuda por hacerme reír jejeje "clic") a Lisswen (siempre me ayudas muchísimo!!! Mil gracias), a Niniel, a Mademoiselle Arty, a Ello (jojojo por aguantarme cuando estoy loca en la madrugada), a Valeria (me encantaron tus comentarios), a Thalinariel y a todos los que me leen y no se reportan con un review.  
  
Seeyas! 


End file.
